Zee Silvercat
Zee Aaron Silvercat is a semi-silent pacifistic Scholar who wants to some day return back home to Esthar City, but he can't until his training at the academy is completed. He's a member of the library club and loves Triple Triad. Personality Zee has a personality that can only be described as 'Lawful Good'. He believes in always doing the right thing, and believes the right thing is whatever the law says it is. Though he tries to avoid death and combat where possible he isn't afraid to fight in the defense of himself or those who need to be defended. Character History Zee was raised in Esthar City by a father who wanted his son to be a fighter and a mother who wanted him to be happy. Zee refused to kill any living thing, even animals.. this only made his father more upset with him but his mother continued to defend the kitten's choices. One night his father finally snapped and took Zee to the academy himself, telling Zee's mother they were going on a camping trip. He got Zee set up at the academy and then returned back to his mother, informing her that Zee had gotten lost in the woods. Zee mostly kept to himself for the first year at the academy, trying to work out why his father did what he did. During his second year he opened up a bit more and tried to help out as much as he could, mostly just cleaning the medical room (whether they wanted him to or not) and trying to make friends, despite being overly shy. Zee has never forgotten what his father did, but despite sending numerous letters over the years it seems none have reached his parents. He trained hard at the academy and came out of his shell, learning to talk to people and trust his friends. He discovered the bardic casting style and began to cast his spells through music, and though at first he had trouble containing the magic in songs, he eventually learned the secrets of bardic casting and bought himself a Bardic Battleguitar, used by bards to cast magic in combat without risk of the weapon being broken. Unfortunately his carefree days of study and music came to an abrupt halt as he found himself kidnapped by a secretive cult known as Eventide. They erased his memories and told him to fight for them, he unwittingly obeyed and attacked a group of students. Though Zee had no memories of his former life, he knew he did not belong with Eventide and found that every moment in the cave was like suffocating. He knew he had to escape, and soon... fortunately his day came when he discovered a book of forbidden dark magic, speaking of a style known as the Vengence Aura. Zee completed the ritual and accepted the demonic powers into himself, knowing they would make him strong enough to survive on his own. He left Eventide, with their blessing, and stayed in the grasslands for a month, plotting his revenge on Eventide and the Gardens, though he made no moves to do so... deep down he knew his feelings were wrong, even when the aura told him to. Finally the demon became tired of waiting and forced itself out of Zee's body, having gathered enough energy to take form. The near death experience gave Zee his memories back... and after some medical work, he returned to the Gardens to continue where he had left off before Eventide took him. Relationships (waiting for others to make their pages.) Category:Student Category:Students